Revenge is sweetbut love is even sweeter
by Osiris2
Summary: A young boy is given a Millennium item and is told his destiny has come. then come present day, he tries to kill the pharoh. but ends up traped with two psychopath Bishonen along with the rare hunters (the hunters have hardely anything to do with this th


A/N: it may be confusing at first if you have never watched or read anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Please be advised that this will have shoen-ai content and possible (but not a lot) of yaoi ^_^. And yes I am a GIRL. So HA. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I would like to own the crazy psychopath, bishi's in it though.  
  
April 1982, Yokahama  
  
Why do I have to follow and be cared for by this ass!!  
I am a descendent of moriko, the last of her clan!!!  
If only my family had not died during their training last month in Mt. Hiei.  
Stupid mountain, with it's stupid avalanche. AT the most ridiculous time of the year too!!!!  
Dam it, why couldn't it have been me , I've lived too long and they were way too young. Keko, why did my youngest sister have to die that way.  
Are the gods against me.  
It dose not matter , I will pray to the deities that they live a happy after life.  
For Moriko and for my dead and final resting, siblings and parents. I will finish my training, Even if I do not want to become a shaman priest . I wish to become part of Egypt in anyway possible.  
,Murakami Zenro  
  
******************************5 years latter*************************** A boy of 10 years of age walking along the sandy desert streets. His flowing unnaturally dark hair was tied up with a single red ribbon.  
His "guardian" walking beside him. Both were headed to a local museum. It was a warm summer day in Egypt but it is always summer there.  
None the less the heat was unbearable. Wearing fashion's that were "in" were out of the question. Mainly since most of the fabric's had cotton.thick hot cotton in it.  
The two walked up the steps of the building. Their thin polyester blend clothes, clung to then due to amount of sweat that was forming on them along with the winds velocity.  
The boy fixed his shirt and straightened his pants, which were made of silk. They were imported from China or was it Japan, he was not shure.  
  
As they walked, Zen muttered "stupid sandals". They kept sliding on too much and it was making blisters on his small feet.  
His "guardian" just chuckled at him, leading the way towards an exhibit.  
The exhibit was on one of many pharaoh's and a descendent of many other's from the Imotep Dynasty. That Pharaoh, was the "Yu-Gi-Oh" of Egypt back then. And always will be.  
Turning the corner into the great the room of artefacts full of magick and power, that not many knew of.  
"follow me, Zenro-child of Moriko, your destiny awaits", the "guardian" said as he fixed his turban that covered his head.  
"you still need'th tell me what that is, shadi", Zen' paused, " and I still don't trust you. The friends to my family yes.me, no". Sahdi just sighed and shook his head.  
The two approached a small exhibit that was in the far corner of the room. It was a glass box atop of a not too high pillar mad of marble. Contained inside it was 2 golden bracelet's that were longer then needed be. Engraved in to then in a almost darker colour gold was an eye, it looked much like the mycological "Eye Of Hours". But It was not, or was it?  
  
The eye was a representative of the "Yu-Gi-Oh", more so of a follower or guardian of some sort.  
Shadi broke into the small box and took out the bracelet's with ease with out the sound of the alarm's sounding. He handed them to Zen.  
"put them on. That is part of your destiny, Young child". Zen put them on but not without a growl signifying that he did not want to comply.  
The bracelet's pulsed once they were on the boy's flesh slightly, causing Zen to jump from fright.  
"from now on, a guardian's spirit within the bracelet's will guide you. Guardian's name to you will be "yami", but only to you. He is now part of you and you are part of him. He is your darkness you are his light". Shadi then patted the child on the head, earning himself yet another growl.  
  
Leading them out of the building and back to their camp site.  
"what will become of my parent's will of me becoming a Shaman Priest??", Zen said to break the unbearable silence.  
Shadi did not respond for a while but when he did he said. " Only the training you have had with your parent's up until their death will remain with you. You don't need further training at all".  
The Turban man turned to the young'un. He read the Childs expression as shock and uncertainty.  
  
"You will have to learn by your self if you wish for more training. But only on your own time..No one will teach you. Help you I can, But I have my own plan's ot abide by".  
  
******Approximately 4 years latter..forest in china****************  
  
The same boy, but with longer & more darker hair was practicing kendo with a bamboo sword. Leaning against a nearby tree was a katana, a Japanese style sword.  
He kept practicing in the clearing. Swiping at air and japing the bamboo into nothing-ness.  
Soon he had enough & was dripping sweat from every inch of his body. His Black Chinese style shirt open with it's blood red dragon's dancing on it's fabric, flapped in the wind. Along with that were shorts that were slightly long , a bit past the knees in the same dark hue.  
Tossing the practice sword near the real sword, he looked down at the ground, his hair framing his face, he looked up and spoke.  
"Pharaoh... You all your wrong's. You will die by my blade," He smirked. Walking over to the tree where both real and practice sword lay. He picked up the one made of a fine meatal,in sheathing it. Revealing great craftsmanship, along the blade were hieroglyph's carved into it with gothic marking surrounding them. The handle was dressed in a blood red silk wrapped around it so that there were diamond of the black handle underneath.  
Again swiping at an invisible foe, he spoke. "your blood will stain the sword.one way", he stabbed it into a nearby tree, "or another".  
  
To be continued.  
  
End note: well I hope you liked the prologue. Yes it was the prologue. The next chapter should be up soon. Well as soon as I write a ruff draft then revise as I type it up. Now for a note from the next chapter HEHE. Enjoy ^_^.  
  
Next time( "Stupid Pharoh. I have you in my sight", Zen then grin's and tries to contain a laugh. 


End file.
